The present invention relates to amusement devices, and more specifically to electronic chance devices.
Casinos and other entities that derive revenue from gaming devices, such as slot machines, video poker machines and video blackjack machines, attempt to maximize revenue. Gaming devices generate revenue in accordance with the following equation:
REVENUE=(HOUSE EDGE)xc3x97(HOURS PLAYED)xc3x97(PLAYS/HOUR) 
Of the above three variables, two, Hours Played and Plays/Hour, are directly controlled by the player, and are thus difficult for a casino to change. The third, House Edge, is directly controlled by a casino but is nonetheless difficult to change for regulatory reasons. In addition, increasing House Edge can affect other variables to actually decrease revenue, as is described below.
Players are primarily concerned with finding a gaming device with a low xe2x80x9cHouse Edgexe2x80x9d, also known as xe2x80x9chold percentagexe2x80x9d (average percentage of wagered money which is kept by the gaming device per game). Equivalently, players are primarily concerned with finding a gaming device with a high xe2x80x9cpayout percentagexe2x80x9d (100% less House Edge, which equals the average percentage of wagered money which is returned to a player per game). Low hold percentages (high payout percentages) are a significant factor in attracting players to one casino rather than another. Accordingly, many casinos advertise that they have gaming devices with very high payout percentages.
Although a high payout percentage (low House Edge) may attract players, it also results in lower revenue. Casinos, of course, would prefer higher revenue, and may increase the House Edge to increase revenue. Paradoxically, increasing the House Edge does not always increase revenue. The House Edges of gaming devices are often displayed in publications or on the gaming device itself. Many players will avoid gaming devices that they believe to have low payout percentages, or high House Edges. Thus, if the House Edge is increased on certain gaming devices, the Hours Played or Plays/Hour on those gaming devices may decrease, and revenues may likewise decrease.
In addition, when a casino wants to adjust the hold percentage of a slot machine, state and/or local regulations may require that the machine be removed from the casino floor, adjusted accordingly, then reactivated. Accordingly, some casinos may be reluctant to increase the House Edge of gaming devices in an attempt to increase revenues from those devices.
Increasing the Hours Played is difficult or impossible because a casino cannot easily modify player behavior. Casinos typically remove clocks from the view of players, make the seats and playing area more comfortable and serve free drinks in an attempt to modify player behavior. Additionally, the gaming devices themselves have become increasingly more entertaining in order to entice the player to play longer. Such measures may, at best, indirectly increase the Hours Played, but do not necessarily increase the Hours Played significantly or at all.
Increasing the Plays/Hour (speed of game play) is likewise difficult or impossible. Efforts to increase this factor include providing a spin button, rather than a handle, on some slot machines, allowing the player to initiate each game quickly. In addition, some slot machines have faster stopping reels, which end each game more quickly. Furthermore, a group of gaming machines may be in communication over a network, allowing each of a group of players to influence the movement of an object in a race, such as a horse race or car race. Such a racing game may make some players play faster than they would have. However, other players view such a game as annoyingly complicated and do not participate.
Casinos may also sponsor tournaments, in which the first player to win a jackpot or reach a certain score wins a prize. Casinos may also organize player clubs, in which players receive points for the number of plays or amounts wagered. Such points can be redeemed for goods and services once the player has reached a certain threshold. Casinos may also offer players the chance to win a xe2x80x9cprogressive jackpotxe2x80x9d, which increases over time and is typically available to all players in a casino playing slot machines. When a progressive jackpot reaches a large dollar amount, players typically play rapidly in an attempt to win that jackpot. Since each player knows that all other players have a chance to win, they play faster in an attempt to increase their chances of winning the jackpot. However, other players are not attracted by such casino promotions, and their playing behavior is thus unaffected by the promotions.
In summary, it would be advantageous to increase a player""s attraction to a gaming device.
It is an object of the present invention to increase a player""s attraction to a gaming device.
In accordance with the present invention, a gaming device such as a slot machine calculates a speed of game play, and in turn determines a pay schedule based on the speed of game play. The pay schedule for higher speeds of game play typically provides a higher payout percentage, which attracts players and provides an incentive to play faster and for longer periods of time. The greater speed of play and time period of playing may actually increase revenues derived from the gaming device, even though the payout percentage is higher.
Speed of game play may be calculated by measuring the number of games played in a predetermined time period, or the time elapsed between games. The gaming device may select a payout table from a plurality of payout tables based on this speed. Alternatively, the gaming device may determine a multiplier based on the speed of game play, and adjust a base payout table in accordance with the multiplier.